


Wrath is All You Have Given Me and it’s All I Will Give to You

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Tommy, Blood God Tommy Pog, Doomsday, Doomsday - Dream SMP, Gen, God Tommy, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Tommy says sike bitch I’m the blood god, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, that is a good tag yes I like that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: In which Tommy is the Blood God and he’s done taking a backseat and hiding his true nature.Especially with false gods parading themselves about.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 763
Collections: Dream SMP Fics (Mainly Tommyinnit (Yeah I'm That Bitch)), MCYT





	Wrath is All You Have Given Me and it’s All I Will Give to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’ll rise above (crowned by an overture bold and beyond)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641519) by [azvremoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azvremoon/pseuds/azvremoon). 



> Psst not about the ccs but their characters :D
> 
> Posting this weeks after I started it cause I’ve only just now managed to make a good ending for this story.
> 
> Inspired by legit one of my fav concepts ever: Tommy is the blood god and Techno is oblivious. I really like this and hope y’all do too! 
> 
> Probs OOC cause a god who’s lived for eons is very different from a 16 year old.

Tommy is an ancient thing, something eternal and merciless.

A being long forgotten by the world.

He is the Blood God Technoblade sacrifices to. 

None of them know this. 

Tommy almost let it slip to Tubbo, once, now he’s glad he didn’t.

Tommy is the Blood God come to the mortal plane after the sacrifices of a young piglin hybrid woke him from his centuries long peaceful slumber. 

He lives as a boy amongst people who smell faintly of blood cursed by his hand eons ago.

_ Tommy is the God of blood, which means much more than just blood that has been spilled.  _

Techno reeks of cursed blood, far more than Wilbur and Phil do. Maybe it explains the voices he sometimes mutters about, Tommy can’t bring himself to care enough to try and remember what exactly he had cursed the bloodline Techno came from with.

Perhaps it’s borne of the resentment Tommy begins to fester for Phil and Techno that he never cares to learn exactly what curses he had left upon their ancestors blood. 

He doesn’t learn what he cursed Wilbur with because he cares too much for him to learn about what would undo him in the end.

In that cottage in the woods, Tommy learns humanity. He learns it from Phil and Techno but mostly from Wilbur. Wilbur who sings to him and tells him stories. Wilbur who holds him when he wakes from a nightmare of a battlefield eons ago. 

_ Because even gods know fear and horror. _

Wilbur who teaches him something other than survival or violence as Techno and Phil do. Wilbur who is the first person to put something other than a weapon in Tommy’s hands in eons. In that cottage Tommy learns what it is to be human, to love as humans do. 

Eventually Tommy tires of the neglect and decides it’s his turn to fly from the nest, Techno having left long ago to sate his bloodlust with Phil not far behind and Wilbur going off to sing and travel. The last he had heard from Wilbur he had a son now, a fox hybrid named Fundy.

He weasels his way into a land known as Dream SMP.

When he meets Dream, Tommy knows there’s going to be conflict between the two of them, violent conflict, and his blood sings at the thought.

As Tommy has grown stronger and stronger over the past years on Technos sacrifices alone, his power fueled by blood and Techno had shed battlefields of it in his name.

When he looks at Dream he knows he’s a godling, descended directly from Chaos herself. Tommy smiles to himself when he smells the Chaos Gods blood in Dreams veins.

Because Dream is just a man in the end and he bleeds the same bloody red as all mortals.

This is going to be fun he thinks to himself.

In Dream SMP he meets Tubbo, another person who teaches him humanity. Tubbo teaches him how to laugh at little things and that it’s okay to be silly. Tubbo is soft and kind in ways Tommy will never be and it makes Tommy swear to himself that he will destroy anyone who ever hurts him. 

Tubbo teaches Tommy to be gentle and what peace looks like.

Tommy starts petty conflicts as his power has been growing and his body itches for a fight. The discs were gifts from Tubbo and Wilbur, and perhaps he overplayed his attachment to them, but it made Dream think he could gain leverage over Tommy one day.

Then Wilbur shows up.

They make a country and start a war and Tommy’s blood sings at the thought of a fight. He does his best to do most of the fighting, keeping the mortals safe.

Tommy looks at Fundy and smells the same curse in his blood he smells in Wilburs.

After the final control room, when they all wake from their first deaths in this realm, Tommy first feels a high like no other from the blood spilt in his presence, then he contemplates a curse on Erets blood, and finally he decides to act.

Dueling Dream is the rashest decision he’s made in a long time but his blood is singing with power surging through him that he hasn’t had in a millennium. He loses and gives up his discs which hurts but it’s overshadowed by the light in Wilburs and everyone’s eyes when he tells them they’ve won.

Then comes the elections, Wilburs clamber for power backfiring on him.

Pogtopia is temporary and Tommy will never call it home even though both his brothers reside within its walls with him.

Then Wilbur begins spiraling and lashing out, violently. 

It’s after the festival, after the pit, after consoling Tubbo, that Tommy decides he needs to know Wilburs curse.

Tommy laughs through tears, a devastation he hasn’t felt in years surfacing.

_ Madness. _

Wilburs blood was cursed with madness.

And it’s that madness that drives him to blowing the last place Tommy had to call home sky high.

When Tommy watches Phil stab Wilbur, the anguished cry he lets out is anything but human. 

No one notices, as they love to overlook the scarier parts of Tommy. 

He has not a moment to mourn as Technoblade is there with withers and telling him ( _the very god he had awoken and sacrifices in the name of_ ) to die like a hero.

Tommy keeps up the guise of a mortal, deciding that they haven’t incurred his wrath quite yet and he has Tubbo there to keep him human. 

He burns George’s house and argues about his exile because the power in his veins is overflowing and he needs to let it out in a way that doesn’t spill innocent blood. 

He is exiled and he understands, he lets Dream think he’s manipulating him because it’s funny for Dream to think he’s in control and he wonders if the adults of this land ever really cared for the children they had baptized in blood. 

They don’t.

And Tommy ends up at Technoblades home.

That somehow leads him to standing on an obsidian grid in the sky over the last place he called home, the last thing he had tying him to Wilbur. It was Tubbos home too.

Tommy decides it’s time for the Blood God to return as he looks at the false gods proclaiming victory. 

Techno is not justice because he sees so much, and justice is meant to be blind. He is just a mortal who fights in the name of a deity he will never understand. They are all mere mortals placing themselves on pedestals as though they are better than those around them, when the truth is that they are worse then those they ride on high horses of hypocrisy to battle.

When Techno turns to him, likely to monologue about mythos long forgotten, he freezes.

Because the look in Tommy’s eyes radiates nothing but raw power and rage. Nothing like the boy Techno claimed he knew.

Dream doesn’t see it though as he also turns to Tommy.

When Tommy asks the godling why he torments him so, the man calls him a toy, a plaything, one that is far to fun to rid himself of.

Tommy goes still at this admission, a horrific laugh slowly bubbling up from deep inside the God.

It echos across the battlefield, seemingly silencing the noise of the withers and TNT in the ears of all.

Time stops for the Blood Gods wrath.

When Tommy speaks his voice is forged steel, sharp and unforgiving, every person stood at the crater can hear his words despite his voice being quiet when he speaks.

_ When he talks, the boy they knew is dead and the God is alive. _

“You know, it shouldn’t surprise me at all that you think of me like that. Your hubris has always been your greatest flaw. You may be a godling, descended from the blood of chaos itself,”

A deadly smirk works its way onto Tommy’s face as he speaks.

“But I am the Blood God, and you will never hold so much as a mere spark to me.”

And as he reveals himself though words, his form shifts, still a skinny teen boy, but one free of grime and radiating nothing but power. His blue eyes now gleam the bloody red of a fresh wound. Eons worth of battle scars appear on his body, covering the god in little but scar tissue. Large decaying charcoal wings unfurl from his back, the tips dipped in blood. A steel crown sits entwined with thorns and roses amongst his blond hair, bleeding and dripping blood. 

Tommy takes a deep sigh, not having been at his full power like this in eons, and shortly relishing in the fear that rolled off all around him in waves.

Tommy first looks to Technoblade, and gives a deadly grin to the piglin hybrid thatwoke him all those years ago.

“Aren’t you happy to finally meet your beloved Blood God Techno? After all, your sacrifice all those years ago is what woke me.”

Techno stares, frozen and speechless, realizing the skinny teen he had called brother, was the very same merciless entity he had spent years sacrificing to. 

Tommy takes a deep inhale, now at his full power the smell of blood curses much stronger and far easier to discern the individual scents. He cackles when he realizes why Technos blood reeks as it does.

“That explains a lot about you Technoblade.”

Techno simply looks quizzically at him, still to shocked to find words. Tommy chuckles as he answers him.

“Why dear brother, as the God of Blood, I have the ability to curse the bloodlines of those who incur my wrath. Your blood reeks of my curse. There’s a reason you hear voices no one else does”

Techno is frozen, shock written across his features. 

Tommy looks away from Techno, boredom clear in his face, and sighs.

“You humans have barely changed I’ve learned, some of you are men made of little more than hubris and hypocrisy.”

He looks directly at Phil as he says this,

“For I have lived from the dawn and will live long after the dusk of humanity, and I know what hypocrisy looks like. You humans love to proclaim yourselves invincible when it’s so easy to destroy you. You’re such fragile, fickle creatures yet you are capable of some cruelties not even I would stoop to. Harming children? I prefer to protect children yet some of you humans seem to relish in causing them pain. You baptize them in blood as though these were the old days.”

The world is still, all eyes on Tommy, waiting to see if the Blood God will chose vengeance.

Tommy tilts his head as he looks at the three before him, a father who only knew how to neglect, a brother bathed in blood, and a man playing at being god.

He looks directly into the masked face of the false god, as he slowly walks toward him, speaking as he moves,

“The one thing I hate more than anything, and it’s false gods playing at power. You may have chaos’s blood, but you have naught her blessing or protection. You have only my wrath.”

And the Blood God strikes down the the power starved godling, pushing him to the ground of the obsidian grid.

Tommy relishes in the sound of bones cracking beneath his feet as he stands above Dream, foot on his rib cage pinning him to the ground.

He pulls the mask from his face and smashes it under his foot.

Leaning down, Tommy pulls Dreams hoodie so the two are face to face, Tommy’s face malevolent and Dreams terrified, his actions finally having caught up with him. 

“Here’s the thing Dream, I was never your plaything, you were mine. It’s time for you to face the wrath of the Blood God.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of making part of being the blood god blood curses cause of the cursed bloodline trope. Genuinely one of my favorite aus/concepts, deserves more works in it. If you have any questions about that stuff, leave a comment! 
> 
> EDIT: I just found out that the fic that inspired this is either a) deleted or b) I legit am too much of a dumbass to find it.  
> EDIT 2: I am in fact a dumbass, and the fic is up and the op commented (which is fucking bonkers), I just fucked up the title lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me <3 
> 
> (Probs the last thing imma post for a while cause uh, depression)


End file.
